Fine
by Unsuspected
Summary: Ginny Weasley is perfectly fine, thank you very much, and does not need some blonde-haired Hufflepuff to comfort her.


_1 September, 1992_

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"First year here, right? I'm Hannah Abbott. I'm in Hufflepuff. And you're—"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, your brothers are very nice."

"That's a first."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I go. Susan—Bones, I don't suppose you know her, do you?—well, she was waiting for me in another compartment, I think. Sorry. See you around, Ginny."

"Bye."

_20 June, 1996_

"What happened? And why? Are you okay? Where is everyone? How'd Gryffindor get so many points? Who is everyone, anyway?"

"Don't believe you've got a when yet. How about this: 'When did this become your business?'"

"Oh, I didn't mean to be intrusive! I just wanted to see if anything was wrong."

"Well, other than, oh, I don't know—You-Know-Who rising—it's lovely!"

"I really didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's fine, Hannah. Just quite a lot going on."

"What? I can help! I'm in the D.A.!"

"Well, save your enthusiasm for later. Right now, Hannah, we don't need any more trouble."

_12 March, 1998_

"I suppose you're thinking of him? Harry."

"I'm not thinking of Neville with a love-struck look on my face, am I?"

"Neville?"

"Oh, right. I'd nearly forgotten. You two are secretly in love."

"Well, as I was saying: Harry..."

"Obviously I've been thinking about them. They're all the Wizarding world has been talking about for ages!"

"Well, I kind of heard you and Harry..."

"We were dating. Though if you only just heard that, you may want to pay more attention. It's been ages."

"And I figured with Luna, um, gone... You might want to talk to someone."

"I'm not worried. Luna and Harry and Ron and Hermione—they're strong. Stronger than you'd think."

"But still, I thought you might like it..."

"Harry and I aren't even together, Ron and Hermione are probably either killing each other or saving each other from death depending on their moods, and Luna's probably telling everyone about Snorkacks and all of that. I'm fine. And so are they."

"But you aren't scared?"

"We're safe. Maybe not entirely, but they're not going to kill us. Not yet. And any news about Harry and them would have been broadcasted. What's to be scared of?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the Death Eaters that are now running our school? Maybe the students here being taught how to kill? Maybe the Dark Lord? Sure we're better off than some but—"

"They're fine! I know you're just trying to help, Hannah. But really. Please just shut up."

"Just say—"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing!"

"Looks a lot like that, Hannah."

"Just talk to me if you need to."

"Right. Talk to me if you need any advice on Neville. Personally, I'd go with chocolate frogs, if you can get your hands on some."

_4 April, 1998_

"You know you're worried. I'm worried about everyone here, and I see them all the time! You can't be telling me that you aren't scared? They're—you read the paper, Ginny. It's Easter, and you or Neville could be gone any second now! You have to-"

"And so the great Hannah Abbott at last emerges from the famous battle with her apparent inability to speak!"

"Well, I hardly knew you, did I? Couldn't very well tell you that I thought you're being stupid for not worrying, could I? I tried... But now? Yeah, I think I've got that right."

"Relax. Listen, they won't be gone much longer. They-don't tell anyone, okay, because I'm not even supposed to know—they're looking for something. And sooner or later they'll be coming to Hogwarts."

"How do you know?"

"I know Harry. I know Hermione. They can hardly stay away from there for a summer. And Ron might be too thick to get anything out of school itself, but he'll be with them. No doubt."

"Well, I hope..."

"Just keep checking your galleon."

_2 May, 1998_

"Are you all right, Hannah?"

"Are you?"

"Well, as we've just been through a war, my brother's dead, and Harry pretended to be... Other than that, top notch."

"I just—"

"There's more red in your cheeks than there's red in my hair."

"Well, Neville and I..."

"Not Luna, then? And you were so worried. Really, Hannah! I'd laugh, but I don't quite think it's the right time."

"S'pose it's not the right time to get a boyfriend either, but look at me."

"And Neville of course. He's obviously got a new girlfriend. His only, really. But y'know..."

"That's the spirit."

_17 December, 2003_

"I'd ask you to be godmother, but you know—Ron and Hermione. Well, they're going to be growing up together—their kids and ours."

"Are you saying I'll grow old alone and childless?"

"Well, I'm surprised you and Neville didn't get married years ago, really. The fact that you're not. Worse than me waiting all those years with Harry!"

"That was pretty bad, Ginny."

"Really Harry? You had to jump in just to say that?"

"Even Harry agrees! Ha!"

"Fine."

"Well, talk to you when you're a mother, then?"

"Not sooner, I suppose? Well, yeah, probably not. Traveling, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me if he proposes spontaneously, okay?"

"Deal."

_29 November, 2006_

"Nervous?"

"Obviously."

"Don't be."

"Of course you'd say that. You already have two kids!"

"I'm surprised Neville didn't ask you sooner, the way he talks about you."

"Nervous, I suppose. Y'know, like I am right now."

"Or he just forgot."

"Don't say that, like he might forget about the wedding or something!"

"Well, everything worked out for me didn't it? And Harry's not really known for holding to formal arrangements. One time, he—"

"Saved the Wizarding world from the Dark Lord."

"It's not like he did it alone—"

"Merlin, you're as bad as him!"

"Happens, I guess."

"You're not telling me I'll be like Neville! I mean, I love him, but I'd rather not become the Crazy Toad Lady or something like that."

"Crazy Toad Lady? You know, Hannah, I've never really thought about it until just now, but I'm seeing it."

"Oh, just shut up."

"As if."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I've never really written just dialogue before. So hopefully it wasn't too confusing. All of it was between Ginny and Hannah except for that small bit in the second-to-last bit where harry gets a sentence. So I'm hoping that this was something of a solution. Anyway, my love for friendship fics, Ginny, and Hannah were all thrown together in this one. And I figured it was reasonable-Hannah and Ginny becoming good friends. I had a sort-of death scene in this, but I hated it, so I got rid of it. Hopefully it's fine the way it is. Thanks for reading, and I'd very much like your opinions.<strong>


End file.
